Not Even God Can Punish This Sin
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: Dean can no longer control his lust towards his younger brother Sammy, but before Dean has a chance to confess how he feels Sammy does something that shocks both of them. This happens during the first season.


Not Even God Can Punish This Sin

(Supernatural Wincest fanfic)

By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: Dean can no longer control his lust towards his younger brother Sammy, but before Dean has a chance to confess how he feels Sammy does something that shocks both of them. This happens during the first season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I also do not own the picture. The only thing I own is this story line.

Warning: There is smutty goodness and incest, do not read if you don't like or if your faint of heart.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to one of my greatest friends Nonita Yvonne because she doesn't believe in Wincest and instead is convinced that Dean is her husband. Sorry Yvonne, but Dean is with his brother Sam. I LOVE YOU YVONNE!

_~XoXoX~_

Dean's POV

He keeps doing it, and I bet it's on purpose. Every single morning he walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a white motel towel wrapped around that thin peach colored waist of his. Steam from the hot water slowly fallows him out of the room filling around his bare feet. His wavy brown locks are plastered to his angelic face and small water droplets raced down his soft looking skin.

I licked my lips without knowing and my eyes looked over his skin, trying to take in every nook and cranny of his perfect smaller body. My younger brother may be taller than me, but his body will always be smaller than mine. As soon as his eyes meet mine I averted my gaze to the cheap wall paper that now became really interesting.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

I wanted to look over to him and pretend everything was okay, but I couldn't. If I looked at my erotic looking brother I would feel compelled to just jump the younger man, and I couldn't do that.

How would he react?

He would probably feel disgusted that I lust after him, and would no longer want anything to do with me.

"Dean?"

I heard him shuffle towards me, and with each second he got closer to me the more my lower regions hardened. Images of his seductive body passed through my head. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist.

I need to control myself; I've done it for a few years now, so a few more minutes tell he leaves to get dressed is something I could handle, right?.

Why is it so unbearable right now?

Sammy sat down next to me and I felt his hand slid across my back. A wave of pleasure went through my body straight to my hardened member. I bit my tongue to prevent from groaning.

He can't know what his touch does to me.

"Dean, Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

I released my lip that was on the brink of bleeding and tried to calm my breathing.

"I-I'm okay Sa-Sammy."

I managed to choke out without whining from the pressure building in my body.

Sammy's hand glided in small circles on my back, massaging the skin and causing me to become tense.

What is he doing?

Is he trying to get me to confess to him; to jump him, and take full advantage of him?

I was becoming really tempted as his right hand continued those soft circles on my back each time getting lower and lower.

"Sa-Sam, please stop do-doing that."

I tried to remain clam; I didn't want to yell at him and most of all I didn't want to hurt him.

"Stop doing what Dean, I'm just trying to comfort you."

Maybe it was my ears tricking me because of how much pain I was in from my hard member pressed against the metal zipper of my pants, but I could have sworn Sam just sounded amused. It couldn't be, he wasn't amused at the fact that I sounded so snivel; it was just my ears playing tricks on me.

"It's okay Sammy."

I need him to stop it before I lose all control.

"Go ahead Dean."

My brows furrowed in confusion, What?

What is Sammy talking about, go ahead with what?

"What are you talking about Sam?"

Sam's right hand made it to the hem of my grey shirt and before either of us said any more he slipped his icy hand under my shirt. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my body tensed.

Sam had just put his hand up my shirt!

I was frozen, was Sam making a move on me or I don't know, trying some form of back rub.

"You can lose control, I don't mind."

My mouth was probably hanging right now, my jaw touching the floor and my eyes popping out of my head.

I didn't know what to do and my brain automatically forced me to say, "I don't know what you're talking about Sam."

I mentally smacked myself. What was I doing, what if Sammy really is hitting on me? Now would be my chance to tell him how I feel.

Sam's hand drifted up my rougher skin tell he came to my shoulder. The cool air coming in from the bedroom window caused goose bumps on exposed back. His smooth hand took hold of my shoulder and before I could do anything he used his body weight to push me into the mattress.

"Come on Dean you know what I'm talking about."

"Sam what are you-you doing?"

I tried to push my body up so that I wasn't anymore tempted then I already was to touch that incarnadine skin of his.

Sam had fallen to my side when he pushed me on the bed. He then slid his left leg over my lower body, his knee brushed against my member causing me to suck in a quick breath and suppress a moan.

"I've seen you look at me Dean, when I get out of the shower, when I bend over," His plump lips came close to my ear; his hot breathe making me close my eyes, "Every time you get a chance I feel your eyes on my body." His left hand now crept its way down my chest, and just like before he slid it under my shirt. His touch was cold, but as he touched my skin even more it became warm and even more enticing.

"So-so you already knew?" I asked really lost at how things turned out.

Sam had pushed his body so that he was now on top of me. He wasn't as heavy as I imagined. It was actually really comfortable with his body on top of mine.

"Of course you're not very good at trying to hide your looks."

A blush crept onto my cheeks, which rarely happens. See, this is what Sam can do to me. He is really good at making me hot and bothered.

Sam's hands slid their way down the sides of my body, he gripped my shirt pulling it up just above my belly button. Then he continued working his hands down to the button on my jeans.

"Sam-Sammy what are you doing?!"

I was so surprised my hands automatically moved to Sam's shoulders as if to push him off, but I didn't.

"What do you mean Dean; this is what you wanted right, me too." A huge grin found its way on Sam's face and his light brown eyes lit up with such, lust.

He's right this is what I wanted, but I also wanted to go slowly and fully take in what is happening and here is my little brother getting ready to give me a fucking blow job.

My hands were still on his shoulders and I squeezed lightly, with just enough force so that when I began to pull up on his shoulders he knew to move his body upwards.

His face was now directly above mine; our eyes met and neither one of us shyed away. I smiled a huge grin and a thin smirk replaced the grin Sam had on before.

I moved my hands from his shoulders and cupped his thin face. His skin was soft and smooth just as I had imagined it to be. He had recently shaved and I loved when he does that because then that's when I notice more of how beautiful my little Sammy is. His wavy brown hair hung around his face in a way that when the sun hit his locks he looked just like a beautiful…angel. I don't know how else to describe Sam except for a very, very, very beautiful angel from above.

Not those dick head angels though, like Bevezar, but an angel out of the Bible. The ones with medium light brown wavy hair, huge mesmerizing white wings, and a long white robe that hugs the body perfectly.

His peach skin glowed and looked as soft as how his face felt. I wanted to touch him all over; to feel every single inch of his body, and then eventually mark him as mine.

"Sam I love you."

I didn't give Sam any time to respond as I brought his lips to mine, crashing them together. I loved the fact that Sam did not resist, instead he allowed my tongue to slip over his plump lip and deep into that wet cavern known as his mouth. As my tongue explored every inch of his mouth I made my hands do the same with his body.

I slid my hands down his back, and I was right, his lovely skin was so soft; it felt wonderful against my rougher hands.

When I came to the small of his back I roughly pulled his body into mine causing our manhood's to rub against each other. We bother released a moan into each other's mouths. I wanted his body to be even closer to my own, so I kept pulling his body into me. Each time with the same response.  
Then it was time for us to break the kiss. There was no way we would survive just by barley breathing out of our noses. We were both panting well still pushing our bodies together.

"Sa-Sam I-I want you."

"Me-me too Dean."

Sam tilted his head and with his mouth he attacked the side of my neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes and tilted my head a little to the side; well my hands grabbed a hold of his ass. Sam moaned, and as he did that I realized that the towel was no longer around his waist. I would have asked him but the way Sam was pleasuring my body it slipped my mind and I no longer cared where it was.

Sam stopped what he was doing and sat up, his legs were on either side of my thighs well his hands rested on my chest. He slowly began to move his hips back and forth causing friction between our erections.

Then he stopped and started to crawl down onto the floor where he was on his knees. His nimble fingers began to unbutton my pants and pull down the metal zipper. I groaned and laid my head back allowing him to continue. I lifted my body to assist him with taking off my pants and underwear. My dick stood there erect in front of Sam's tainting mouth.

Sam brought his right hand to my shaft and wrapped his fingers around me. I took in a deep breath and gripped the sheets under me.

"Oh my god Sammy."

I wanted to say more, like how he is just so amazing right now well he pumps my cock with those skill fingers of his, but every time I tried to speak all that would come out is a moan.

"There's no god here Dean."

As soon as he said those words he engulfed my cock in his hot cavern. I bit my bottom lip and tried to keep my hips from thrusting, so that Sam would not choke.

I stretched out my hands and entwined them into Sam's soft, still wet brown strands.

"Sam, if you keep this up…I'm-I'm going to cum." I said tightening my hold on my younger brother's hair. A soft moan escaped from his mouth vibrating around my shaft. I don't think my words reached his ears, or he probably didn't care. He continued sucking me off, his cheeks were hallowed out and every time I reached the back of his throat he swallowed and sucked harder. I was seeing spots behind my closed eyes. I was far above cloud 9 and I didn't want to come down.

I couldn't hold myself back any more; I fisted his hair. I pushed my cock to the back of his mouth and groaned as my cum pumped into his mouth. As I was coming off my high I looked down at Sammy to see that he had swallowed every last drop of it and there on his face was a small smirk, and his eyes were a hazy lust filled gaze bearing into my own eyes. My grip on his head loosened and I managed to take hold of his shoulders and pull him to my level.

When he was comfortable on top of me I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with force. Our tongues danced, mine of course taking the lead. When we broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily.

"Sa-Sammy…I love you."

Sam looked at me; his smile grew and I could feel the warmth from his being.

"I love you too Dean."

"Um," My face flushed, "Thank you Sammy."

Sam kissed my cheek. "Anytime brother."

I didn't want this moment to end, but unfortunately we had a case to solve and that means that we would be able to finish this later and it will be my turn to please my brother. We got off of the bed and Sam threw on his clothes and before we knew it we were out the door. I smiled to myself thinking of all the things I can now do to my little brother.

~X~ THE END ~X~

Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Im sorry if it kinds sucks, but hey at least its wincest.


End file.
